


Kumiho

by C_is_for_Crimson



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Dark Past, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_is_for_Crimson/pseuds/C_is_for_Crimson
Summary: Raito Yagami would sometimes wonder what would happen if he wasn't kira.Due to some circumstances he gets teleported to..Paris?Raito now in another dimension,must now become a superhero and fight alongside Ladybug and Chat noir.(Or in other words)-----------------------------------------------------Would he be able to stop hawkmoth before he runs out of time or will Fate truly erase him and everyone from existance as how she said she would?(I suck at summaries.Just read and the story will probably make more sense)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I think i did this wrong..Urgh! This is so confusing!
> 
> Also sorry if i somehow mispelled something.Or if the characters are too OOC.There is only two or was it three..?OC's but i don't think they'll be important in the fanfic.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

# Kumiho..?

### Prologue 

 

 

 

_**{Kanto Region,Japan}**_

* * *

 

 

" **Never seen you looking so listless,Raito.** "A shinigami with black spiky hair said.The brunette that the Shinigami referred to as 'Raito' said "Just taking a little break...I want to see what the cops do next,Ryuk".

 

The Shinigami 'Ryuk' said" **Hyuk,In the Shinigami realm,shinigamis who took breaks were considered lazy** ".

 

Raito gritted his teeth, he was not lazy he was just taking a small break because he was tired! Besides,if he's tired there's a bigger risk on being caught for a small mistake he did,and he does not make mistakes!.Raito sighed,no point on arguing with someone who only always thought about apples.

 

"You take one step out of the house,and all you hear about is L and Kira,Ryuk..You can't avoid it,even if you want too.."Raito said.

 

Sometimes he would wonder how everything would be if he wasn't kira.If he was just Raito and not kira,would he still want to be on Kira's side even if it's not him or...in L's side.Raito snorted. _Yeah right, and i suddenly become a superhero with magical powers_ ,Raito smiled at how silly it sounded.

 

"I guess it might be pretty interesting if i wasn't kira"Raito said.

 

* * *

 

_**[Meanwhile in an Unknown Place]** _

 

"What an interesting boy,Should i interfere..or not?"Someone mumbled.

 

"What are you doing Fate?"a boy said entering the room."Do you think i should interfere,Truth?"Fate asked.

 

"If i say no,you'll still interfere so what's the point in asking me"Truth said.

 

_I truly hope this won't be our last time together,big brother._ She thought."Ha Ha,your right"Fate chuckles.The wooden chair creaks as fate stands and stretchs her limbs and back that went stiff.

 

"Cover for me,will ya?yea.Thanks!"She said walking as she was already halfway through the doorway.

 

"Please be careful"Truth said,worry seeping in his voice.Fate stopped.She'd never heard worry in her brother's voice, _Could it be he had a vision,it must truly be bad_ _if he's worrying and is letting his guard down,_ She frowned at the thought.

 

Fate turned to look at Truth."Don't worry! I am a goddess after all"Fate smiled trying to ease her brother's worry."Yes but even us gods and goddesses bleed"he said frowning.

 

"I'll be back,i promise"Fate said seriously.

 

"You better be,if you don't i'll find you and give you a good punch in the face for worrying me"he said grinning.

 

"But my face still hurts from the kick you gave me last time"Fate whined.

 

Truth laughed while fate couldn't help but laugh too."I'll be back big bro!"Fate said as she ran out the room and not later the building too.Meanwhile Truth silently cursed for all the paperwork she left for him.


	2. The Devil's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before Raito's plan to get Penber's name goes to work.He unexpectedly meets a strange encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I thought about it and i'll try to actually update once a week.Although i can't say if my chapters would be longer i will try tho.Or do you want them shorter?

# Kumiho..?

### The Devil's deal

 

 

 

_{Kanto Region,Japan}_

  ~~~~

* * *

 

 

_-Somewhere in an alley-_

 

_**"kufufu~It's time"**_ the shadow jumped from the rooftop and landed inside the alley.

 

_**"Let our Fates begin"**_ Black mist appeared as the shadow was swallowed whole.

 

 

 

_**~Linebreakeralthoughisuckatdoingthem~** _

 

Raito was certainly not in a good mood.Yes,he had found a way to find out about his stalker's name but he also had to make sure his plan didn't fail.

 

Raito shakes his head.He's the perfect student Raito Yagami,his plan won't fail.

 

He also had a stressful day today and a lot of problems were piling up, so of course he would be pissed.

 

He went to the convenience store to buy a bag of chips and to try to relax.He wouldn't want to get caught just because his day didn't go as planned now would he.

 

He decided to take the long way back home.Maybe his head would clear after a walk.

 

It was so relaxing.He could feel the small breeze and see the midnight sky.He could also hear screams.. _wait screams?_

 

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"screams and shouts that it sounded like they came from an alley not too far way from him.

 

 

 

Raito ran to the alley.

 

He found what seemed to be an 40 yr old man with a knife trying to stab a kid _..a boy?.._ who was clearly struggling to keep the knife away with both hands from the man.The man was on top of the kid trying to free his hands so he could stab the kid.

 

Raito froze.Should he go and save the kid in the alley,but how?.He only has a sheet of the death note in his jacket and a small scrap of it in his watch.Also a pen..but he doesn't know the name of the man.

 

As if the kid was reading his thoughts."Fujuichi Sanjiku! Kira!Someone!That's his name!Its Fujuichi Sanjiku!"The kid shouted.

 

Raito immediately wrote down the name on the paper. _How did the kid know the man's name?And how did he know kira was nearby? Unless it was just a coincidence but it still doesn't make sense?And why was the man attacking the kid?_

 

40 seconds later and the man grabbed his chest as if in pain and then went limp.The kid pushed the corpse to the other side and walked to Raito.

 

Meanwhile,Raito had a bunch of questions running in his head until he was interrupted in his thoughts and noticed the kid was talking.

 

"-Thank you for saving me Raito-san"the kid said bowing.

 

"How do you know my name?"Raito cautiously asked.

 

"So rude of me.I forgot to introduce myself"the kid said pulling down the hood of his head.

 

A girl who looked to be no more than 10 yrs old was there instead of the kid that looked like a boy.

 

Now that he looked closely.She was wearing a black hoodie with golden stripes and had wild raven hair that reached her waist. _Oh great.She looks just like L except with those panda eyes of his._

 

Her eyes seemed wide like anime eyes and were a Dark brown color mixed with some crimson on the edges.She was wearing ripped jeans and black converse.

 

"Im Izanami Shiroyoshi aka the goddess 'Fate'.Glad to meet you Raito Yagami"Izanami bowed and smiled.

 

_Goddess fate?What?_

 

Raito looked suspicously at the girl.

 

"You didn't answer my question Shiroyoshi".

 

"Ah.You don't have to be so formal Raito-kun~"Izanami whined.

 

"Fine..I'll just call you shiro then."Raito said already getting annoyed by the girl.

 

"Yay~And i'll tell you how i know your name after i say what i need to say ok"Shiro said winking but then turned serious.

 

"Raito Yagami,you'll get a second chance to make things right again.You will be transported to another dimension and fight along with Two superheroes"Shiro smiled.

 

"You will get those two superheroes to give you their miraculous so you can come and you will become a real god"she continued.

 

_That sounds way too cheesy also fake and if its true i can always just manipulate-_ His thoughts were interrupted when Shiro suddenly exclaimed.

 

"You will earn their trust without manipulation"She said as if reading his thoughts.

 

"What if i don't"He said smirking as he thought he knew that this deal of hers was fake.Although it would be great if he can become a **real** god.

 

" **Kufufufu~I will destroy earth along with anyone in it.Including you."** Shiro said grinning as she pointed at raito as to make her point clear.

 

" _ **So what would it be?Mission or death?~"**_ Shiro grinned as black mist started to appear in her hand.

 

_Fine.I'll play along with your little game._ He thought.

 

"I would be stupid if i chose death over mission _..more stupid to actually believe its real.._ So i choose mission"he said while mumbling the believing part.

 

"You can't go back now.You have officially entered the deal"Shiro said as the black mist dissapeared and a black X appeared in his wrist.

 

"W-What?"Raito stuttered as he just noticed the Black mist and the X that looked like a tattoo in his wrist. _Damn did i just stuttered..it can't be.Raito Yagami does not stutter..he also doesn't enter into contracts with random goddesses_.He remarked to himself.

 

Raito gritted his teeth and glared at the cocky goddess in front of him.

 

"Aww~Don't be mad Raito-kun.You know i'll miss you a lot~"Shiro said frowning.

 

As she said that,black mist started to appear and surround Raito until it started to swallow him like a black hole.

 

"Oh! And don't forget that the longer you stay there,the more your memories start to get erased!Take care Otouto~"Shiro said waving to him.

 

Raito started to question why she was calling him younger brother until darkness started to surround his vision.All he saw was black.

 

"oh..i forgot to tell him how i know his name..oh well~"Shiro whistled as she started to leave.

 

* * *

 

_{Paris,France}_

 

_Its so cold.So cold.And it hurts too._ A baby was soon held by the arms of a beautiful young women with caramel brown eyes and hazel brown hair.

 

Warmth was what he felt when being held by the arms of the young woman.

 

_"What should we name him,dear?_ "A young man in mid twenties said.He had misty blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

 

" _What about Raito?"_

 

_"Raito..Yes..Welcome to the world Raito le blanc"_ The young woman smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally published this in Fanfiction.net and kind of left it abandoned but i have time now and everything's solved so i'll continue updating this story now that it isn't in haitus or abandoned anymore.


	3. L did you know,foxes..like cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years has passed.Raito thought he was going to be alone for his birthday but meets an unexpected little creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people even read this?My writing is really crappy so probably not.Oh well  
> ┐(￣∀￣)┌ not my problem.
> 
> And i don't remember if i said this before but i'll be posting every monday.

### L did you know,foxes..like cake?

* * *

###   _15 years later.._

 

 

A boy sitting in the bench gazed into the midnight sky.

 

' _Happy birthday Raito!_ '

 

"Ha Ha.How long has it been since i've ever felt warmth?"Said the brunette with tears in his eyes.

 

_You promised._

 

_***Flashback*** _

 

" _Happy Birthday Raito!"_

 

_The said boy jumped at hearing his name.He just came from school and had a rough time in recess.So he had forgotten today was his birthday which explains why his mother made him her special strawberry waffles this morning._

 

_"Light-kun!"A small blonde blur tackled him._

 

_Misa!?_

 

_He sighs in relief remembering Misa isn't in this dimension._ _One of the things he's thankful to that devil goddess._

 

_"H..Hi..Chloe"He barely was able to say because of the strength Chloe was using on the hug._

 

_"I'll be back!Don't move."She finally let go of him just to run off to the kitchen and came back._

 

_"Happy birthday Light!"She handed him a box.It looked delicately wrapped with Baby blue wrapping paper and a huge yellow bow._

 

_"Thank you Chloe!"He took the box and delicately unwrapped the paper trying not to ruin it._

 

_"Are you trying to torture me?!"She whined._

 

_He giggled.Ever since coming to this world he's been feeling more ..Relaxed._

 

_He never did truly lived a childhood back in his original world. Everyone expected him to study and be the 'Perfect child' so he never did have the chance to ever eat as many sweets as he can.(Although he finds sweets to be too much sugar and fats and he certainly will not become fat!)_

 

_So it was unexpected that after unwrapping the gift and opening it._

 

_It was.._

_A Tie pin?_

 

It was a red tie pin that had beautiful white cravings inside that seemed to form his name in kanji.

 

_"Did you like it?"_

 

_"The tie pin?"_

 

_"Yup! I thought about putting your first name in there since it was in kanji"She grinned._

 

_"...Ok! Thanks! I will surely wear it in the future!"_

 

_"Raito! Pappa came with cake so come make your wish!"_

 

_"Yes Momma"_

 

_His cheeks redden in embarrassment when they started singing happy birthday.In his world he sometimes would get confused on how should he act when they would sing or say happy birthday to him._

 

_He thought about just smiling and just politely act as if he were to make a wish._

 

_Pain struck his head.He winced._

 

_'_ **_What did i told you about acting,Raito~'_ **

 

_He had forgotten about the deal for a minute.As if mocking him,h_ _e started to feel a dull pain in his right wrist reminding him of the X that was proof that their deal was indeed real._

 

_A wish huh..Last time that happened it didn't turn out well.He thought._ _He turned to look up at his mother.She always somehow dissapears in dangerous situations.He instantly connected the dots and found out what her job was._

 

_He was worried when she came late home one time.More when it looked like she got hurt in her ribs but tries not to let him notice.That was the first time he actually got worried for anyone.He pleaded she would never leave him.'I'll always be with you'She promised._

 

_She always takes care of him when he's sick to the times when she helps him and notices he's in pain after coming from school.Father doesn't come that much so of course he would get attached more to his mother._

 

_He wasn't that attached to his original family.Probably a little bit with Sayu.Although probably not that much with her anymore since he kind of locked himself in his room when he started being kira._

 

_Momma always looked at him with pained eyes.As if she knew she wouldn't be here that long._

 

_'I wish to always be with her'_

 

_He blew the candle._

 

_*_ **_Flashback Ends*_ **

 

"Did my wish didn't get granted because it was my fault? I already know its my fault but why did she always looked at me with those damn pained eyes!"Tears fell on the ground.

 

He held the bag closer.Before he went to the park,he decided to buy a slice of strawberry cake.He changed so much coming here when he took the deal.

 

How did his original mom looked like again?

 

Her face seems blurred to him.His brows furrowed in concentration. Grinding his teeth.He stops.He can only seem to remember her name.

 

Sachiko Yagami.

 

He closes his eyes and tries again.

 

_*Nudge*_

 

A tickmark appears in his head.

 

_*Nudge Nudge*_

 

"Would you stop!"He yells. _Can't they see he's trying to remember his mother's face._ Growling could be heard beside him.Wait.. beside him..?

 

_*Bites*_

 

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL! YOU BIT ME!"He turns angrily to the creature that dare bite him after interrupting him earlier.

 

" _Hyun.I want your cake."_ The fox said.

 

Is it that cold that he's already hallucinating a fox talking?

 

" _Hyun! I am not a hallucination!"_ The fox growled.

 

_Did i said that aloud?_

 

"Wouldn't a hallucination say that?"He asked.

 

" _Hmph! For your information i am a Nine..wait..I mean Ten tailed fox!"_

 

"You were about to say nine.."

 

" _ **Oh~Do you have something to say?"**_ The fox grinned.

 

_Crap!This fox reminds me of that devil goddess because of that grin.He thought._

 

"N-No,I'm fi-Hey!"He stuttered until the fox decided to steal his slice of cake.

 

" _Thanks! I'm full now.You can call me Bel"_ The fox 'Bel' said.

 

"Umm..Sure..My name's Raito"He said hesitantly.

 

"Here Hyun! I will sleep now but wake me up in 5 hours"Bel yawned.

 

Bel handed the tiny red and white box to him before finally getting sucked in the box.

 

He raises his eyebrows in confusion.

 

He's already got used to the supernatural that now he was just confused as to why the fox was sucked in.

 

He opens the box.And sees a note attached with a red tie pin.

 

_'Happy Fifteen Birthday Raito_ - _love Mom'_ Said the note.

 

He smiles.Now some things make so much more sense.

 

"Thank you Momma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Raito!
> 
>  Well..Technically its Happy late birthday since time in japan is different..oh well.
> 
> I thought about posting this on Monday,but...then i thought 'why don't i post this on Raito's birthday?' and so i did.
> 
>  
> 
> And..
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and tell me if i did anything wrong.;~; I really do want to hear your opinion.


	4. Work for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox explains to Raito what's going on.And..I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG NOR DEATH NOTE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE! I didn't know what the next chapters would be about..And to make it clear so nobody gets confused.The Setting of the story takes place in the 1st season.

### Work for it?

* * *

 

"...So you're telling me that this pin allows me to transform into a person with spandex?"

 

"Pretty much.Yea"

 

Raito yawns.He only wanted to take a stroll to the park and go back to the hotel.Then he got distracted and decided to buy a slice of cake since it was his birthday.Just a normal Stroll or walk is all he asks for but apparently its just too much to ask.

 

He stands up from the bench and stretches his stiff limbs.He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep for six hours. _How did I not get mugged!?_

 

"Why would i want to transform into a person wearing spandex?Only Weirdos do that..Achoo!"

 

_Damn.I think i'm getting sick._ "Its not just spandex.You'll also have abilities and agility too!"She grinned.

 

_This somehow has involvement with that deal of_ _ hers _ _,He thought._

 

_**'Wow! I knew you'll figure it out Raito!'** _

 

He jumped at hearing _her_ voice.

 

_You're watching me!?_

 

_**'Duh.I need to make sure you aren't breaking your part of the contract,Raito~'** _

 

He scratched his right wrist on instinct.Not wanting to listen to _her_ anymore he decides he'll try out this tranformation thing.Only one time to ease his curiousity.

 

"I'll try this tranformation thing of yours but not here."He says as he checks to make sure nobody would follow him.

 

Besides who will follow him at 6 am!?

 

"But..How will i sneak you in once we get to the hotel?"He already thought of six possible ways but there's a possibility someone would see bel on their way to the room.

 

He sighed.Who knew having a ten-tailed fox would be so troublesome.Yet again,He did like a challenge.

 

"Let's go"

 

_**~~~ImTooLazytoactuallywritehowtheygetthere~~~** _

 

"Urgh"He flopped into his bed.

 

He never did thought he would ever have to disguise himself as chef.Then go through the fire escape stairs.And somehow having to enter his room through the window after jumping off the roof using rope he found carelessly lying around just to sneak in a damn fox to his room.

 

"There goes my excercise of the day" he mumbled.

 

"So..how..do..I..transform?"he panted.

 

"Hm..Just say Tail On"She shrugged.

 

".."

 

"You have to put on the pin first though,"she explained.

 

He took out the small box from his pocket.After opening the box, he took the pin and clipped it to his shirt.

 

"After saying Tail on,you will transform and the pin will recognize you as its owner and won't transform with anyone else"She finished.

 

He gulped.Is he really going through this?

 

"Raito Leblanc,Would you claim ownership of the miraculous and actually go through the responsibilities that come with it?"She turned to him serious.

 

He sighed.How is he getting himself in this type of messes again?

 

"I,Raito Leblanc, claim ownership and accept the responsibilities that come with this miraculous."

 

Oh right.It was because of his cursed curiousity.

 

"Now just say the words and don't forget to do a cool pose~"She mocked.

 

_That cheeky Little fox! Its already embarrasing having to actually say it at loud!_

 

"Tail On!"

 

Fire seemed to surround his body for two seconds before puffing away in smoke.

 

"Huh?That's it..?"He said confused.He thought it was going to be more..Heroic..?

 

"Look in the mirror Idiot"She went fetching for a mirror and came back.

 

"Hewe"She said handing the small mirror in her teeth to his hands.

 

_Is it me or does she look a little bigger than before?,He thought._

 

He looked in the mirror.

 

"...WHAT THE HECK!?"He shrieked.

 

Somehow he shrunk and looked like an eight year old.And instead of human ears,he had two white fox ears ending with red in the points.

 

His eyes covered in a white domino mask.Looking down at his outfit.

 

Surprisingly he wasn't wearing spandex but what seemed to be white shorts,Sneakers and also half of some type of traditional chinese.. _Is it chinese?.._ white kimono top.

 

"Ow"he opened his mouth to feel four tiny fangs poking at his lip.

 

"Its surprising the miraculous actually accepted you.You are the first male to ever to awaken the power within it"She said surprised.

 

"Why weren't they able to?-Eek!"he asked but squeaked when she bit what seemed to be a large white tail also ending in red attached to him.

 

He blushed in embarrasment after noticing it was him who made that sound."The legend was that nine tail foxes were tricksters and were to disguise as female woman.Meaning every miraculous holder before you was and had to be female but apparently that wasn't the case with you..It probably explains why you're hair is a little bit longer and you look like a little girl rather than a boy.."She shrugged.

 

"Eh!"He looked in the mirror and noticed that he indeed looked like a girl.Wait..if what Bel said was true about the miraculous holders did she just made him say that to make a fool of himself!?

 

_You sneaky little bastard.._ ,He glared at her."Um..So..Anyway!"She glanced around the room nervously.

 

"Since you agreed taking responsibilities,You will become a superhero but first you need to train"she stated.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I will train you on how to use your weapon, in other words,a wooden sword"she explained.

 

"After that,You will have to work and earn the other eight tails that you're missing".

 

"You're a fox though."

 

"Hmm..You're right"Golden smoke poofed out of nowhere and a woman who seemed to be in her twenties appeared.

 

"Now then! Everything's solved.Do you have any questions?"The woman..Bel?..said.

 

"What do you mean work for it..Bel?"He asked hesitantly.

 

"Every tail you'll earn will be part of who you are.Meaning you can't earn them if you're not doing anything so you'll work for it and the sooner the better"He nodded.

 

"Then why do you have ten tails?"He asked.

 

"I've existed since people first started folktales and legends of us.So of course i'll be wiser and if you have ten tails it means you are no longer a spirit but are on the path of becoming a goddess."She smiled.

 

"Although using this much power can really exhausts us.If we overexceed our power, just like how it will happen to others..We will cease to exist"She smiled sadly.

 

"Now then,Let's start your training"She stared at him seriously.

 

He nodded.

 

 

He will certainly finish his mission.

 

 

Before it's too late.

 

 

 

 

..Right?

 

 

 

 

**_'Let's see if you can actually finish your mission before all of your memories fade away.Right,Yagami-kun?'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you comment on this story? Or did i press something that doesn't allow you guys to comment? O.o 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you so much for the 2 kudos and 21 hits! :D


End file.
